Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS
is a 2015 anime television series created by Sunrise. It aired every Sunday at 19:30 in Japan. Gundam.Info simulcasted the anime for Southeast Asia and DAISUKI simulcasted the anime for the rest of the world. Crunchyroll, FUNimation, and Hulu also aired the anime with a 1 week delay. The series will have a second season that will begin in Fall, 2016. Synopsis Roughly 300 years have passed since the end of the great conflict known as the "Calamity War." The Earth Sphere had lost its previous governing structure, and a new world was created under new systems of government. While a temporary peace had arrived, the seeds of a new conflict were being sown in the Mars Sphere, far away from Earth. Our hero, a boy named Mikazuki Augus, belongs to a private security company called Chryse Guard Security (CGS). The company accepts a mission to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein, a girl who seeks to liberate the Martian city of Chryse from the rule of one of Earth's major powers. However, the military organization Gjallarhorn attacks CGS in order to nip this rebellion in the bud. CGS begins an evacuation, using Mikazuki and the other children as decoys. Orga Itsuka, the leader of the boys, decides to take this opportunity to rise up in revolt and launch a coup d'état against the adults who have been oppressing them. He gives Mikazuki the task of repulsing Gjallarhorn, and Mikazuki enters battle using the Gundam Barbatos, a mobile suit from the Calamity War era which has been serving as CGS's power source.DAISUKI Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Episodes Theme Songs Opening Theme Ending Theme Insert Song Characters Tekkadan *Mikazuki Augus *Orga Itsuka *Biscuit Griffon *Eugene Sevenstark *Akihiro Altland *Norba Shino *Takaki Uno *Yamagi Gilmerton *Ride Mass *Chad Chadan *Dante Mogro *Danji Enrei *Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Dexter Culastor *Atra Mixta Chryse *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Fumitan Admoss *Norman Bernstein *Tomomi Bernstein *Haba *Sakura Pretzel *Cookie Griffon *Cracker Griffon Chryse Guard Security (CGS) * Maruba Arkay * Sasai Yankus * Haeda Gunnel Gjallarhorn *McGillis Fareed *Gaelio Bauduin *Ein Dalton *Crank Zent *Coral Conrad *Orlis Stenja *Iznario Fareed *Carta Issue *Corlis Stenja Teiwaz *McMurdo Barriston *Naze Turbine *Amida Arca *Lafter Frankland *Azee Gurumin *Merribit Stapleton *Eco Turbine Brewers *Brooke Kabayan *Kudal Cadel *Masahiro Altland *Vito *Aston *Delmas *Pedro Montag Company * Montag * Todo Mirconen Arbrau *Togonosuke Makanai *Henri Fleurs *Lasker Alesi Others *Nobliss Gordon *Orcus *Almiria Bauduin *Savarin Canele *Navona Mingo Technology For basic concepts of Post Disaster technology, see Post Disaster Technology Chryse Guard Security/Tekkadan Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake *EB-06/tc Graze Custom *EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker *TK-53/s CGS Mobile Worker Space Type Vehicles and Support Units *NOA-0093 Isaribi Gjallarhorn Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper *EB-AX2 Graze Ein *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze *EB-06j Graze Ground Type *EB-06r Graze Ritter *EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type *EB-06s Graze Commander Type *NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker Vehicles and Support Units *Biscoe-class *Halfbeak-class Teiwaz Mobile Weapons *STH-05 Hyakuren *STH-05/AC Hyakuren Amida Custom *STH-05R Rouei *STH-14s Hyakuri Vehicles and Support Units *JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III *Saisei *TIR-0009 Hammerhead Brewers Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion *UGY-R41 Man Rodi Dort Colonies Mobile Weapons *UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi *UW-33 Union Mobile Worker Others Mobile Weapons *V08-1228 Grimgerde Production Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv01).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv02).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv03).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv04).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv05).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv06).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv07).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv08).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv09).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv10).png The series was first announced many weeks prior to July 15, only known by the abbreviation . The website depicted a shadowy image of the main mobile suit, a countdown and a link to the Twitter account. As the countdown approached zero, shadows were removed. On July 15, Sunrise, Bandai-Namco and SOTSU held an event that could be streamed from the website, there was also an option to hear a translator for English and French speakers. At the event, important details about the series were revealed including the full name, setting, characters, mechanical designs and staff. Directing the series is Tatsuyuki Nagai. The writer is Mari Okada, who wrote the mecha anime M3 the dark metal. Mechanical designs are by Naohiro Washio, Kanetake Ebikawa, Ippei Gyōbu, Kenji Teraoka and Tamotsu Shinohara. The character designs are done by Yu Ito and Chiba Michinori. Release On 30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the anime would be starting from October 4, 2015 at 03:30 PDT (GMT-7) on Daisuki.net, Hulu, and Gundam info as well as starting from October 11, 2015 at 01:30 PDT on Crunchyroll and FUNimation.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT) Later at 12:15 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the premiere screening of episode 1 would be held across Asia. In Hong Kong, it premiered at the Golden Harvest Cinema "The Sky" in Olympian City at 18:30 GMT+8 on 2 October, in Taiwan, it premiered at GBT Taipei at 16:00 GMT+8 and GBT Gaoxiong at 17:00 GMT+8 on 4 October. In Thailand, it premiered at the SF Terminal 21 Cinema on 2 October, 19:00 GMT+8. In Korea it premiered at the Daehan theater on 3 October at 14:00 GMT+9.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 11:15 GMT)] At the 2015 New York Comic Con, Sunrise announced that anime will be dubbed in English by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, the same company that dubbed the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91.Sunrise to Dub Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Release Gundam Build Fighters The final episode of the first season was released on March 27, 2016 20:00 JST, half an hour later than usual. At the end of the episode, the second season, which will begin airing in Fall, 2016, was teased. Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Poster.png Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Webpage Pictures.jpg Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans character.png Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans MS.png Space Station post disaster.jpg|Post Disaster era space station Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans OST.jpg Video See Also *Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Moon Steel Gunpla *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ARMS *1/100 IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High-Resolution Model Toys *NXEDGE Style *Robot Damashii Notes and Trivia *The anime will be the first Gundam television series since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 to receive an official North American release and English dub. Although Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and Gundam Build Fighters received English dubs from Medi-Lan Limited and Omni Productions, respectively they only aired in Southeast Asia (although Right-Stuf! eventually released the latter with said dub in North America in 2016). *This anime was also the first Gundam television series since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (which aired on Syfy) to air on North American television and the first since Mobile Suit Gundam SEED to air on Toonami and Adult Swim. *In the February 2016 issue of NewType magazine, Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS was ranked the third best series.NewType Magazine February 2016 *The Gundams of this series follow a naming theme referencing demons and Valkyries from Norse mythology, such as Barbatos, Gusion, Kimaris, and Grimgerde. Other mobile suits in this series have German names (as Germany and Scandinavia have related mythologies and languages), such as the Schwalbe Graze or the Ritter. Others vehicles and suits have Japanese names in the series. *Whereas most other Gundam series have all types of short, medium, and long range projectiles like beam weapons or cannons for their mobile suits, the mobile suits in this anime use weapons based off of medieval times such as swords, clubs, and grappling hooks, and fight more in close combat and hand to hand. Most of the mobile suits in this series will be equipped with only one cannon that uses large shells or bullets; otherwise they will be seen fighting in close combat. The creators intended the fights to have a more medieval flavor to them using these weapons. It also shows the abilities of the different mobile suits. The background music in the series usually also has a medieval tempo and instruments playing to give it that medieval theme. References External Links *Official Website Category:Series Category:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS